


Mint

by Roanheart25



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, M/M, Riding, Shapeshifting, snowleopard, spearmint, tiger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roanheart25/pseuds/Roanheart25
Summary: Eren gets bored and wakes Alex up to have some fun.





	Mint

**Author's Note:**

> Eren's a snow leopard and Alexander's a black tiger. Its mainly just to label them apart and the only thing animalist would be the markings, spots and stripes, showing.  
> If ya want to imagine them to be anthro or just regular human figures go ahead, it more power to ya.
> 
> Do let me know if you like this coupling, I plan to write more with these two OC.

Eren bored again decided to have some fun with his favorite tiger. It was a little late in the morning so Eren knew Alex would be napping. With leopard like silence, he snuck into the room and proceed to strip. He slipped underneath the covers hovering right over the others boxers. The leopard slid just enough for Alexander's cock to say hello. Eren could feel his mouth water as the musky scent wafted up to his nose. Eren lowers his body burying his face within the soft black locks above the cock breathing in Alexanders sent. The longe draw of breath left him spinning with waves of tingles down to his cock.  
Eren done taking in his fill lets out a puff of hot, moist air. The twitch of Alexanders cock tapped at Eren’s lips from the sudden stimulus. Eren took this as his little friend pressing the start button. He placed a kiss on the head and continued this string of kisses down to the tiger's balls. He sucked and nipped at the sack gently feeling the weight of the load on his tongue. With the anticipation of his thick treat, he sucked and licked up and down the cock with vigor and massaging the inner thigh. The feeling of the soft cock becoming stiff gave the leopard instant gratification. He kisses his way up the cock along the pulsing vein stopping at the head. He lets his tongue gloss over the leaking head guiding the cock into his mouth. in the warm tightness of the leopard's mouth, the member grew in size. Eren could fell Alex lifting his hips up to slide further down his throat while the tiger’s wandering hands found their way underneath the covers and entangling in the leopard's silky smooth hair.  
Eren let out a muffled chuckle, since he kept the dick in his mouth, upon hearing the tiger’s slur of curses. The tiger’s hands continued to stroke and massage the glossy white hair of the leopard, encouraging him to go on. Eren complied taking the cock the rest of the way swallowing around the head, his hand keeping busy with fondling the tiger’s balls.  
“Fuck Eren.”  
Eren was about to make a smart remark but got pushed firmly down by the tiger's rough hands. Alex barred himself in the smaller man. Letting out a low moan he shot his load down the leopard's throat. Tears welled up in Eren’s eyes as he swallows the thick load. The leopard pulled up trying to suck whatever cum was left in the cock.  
“Er-en nah-haha, too much.” Alex whimpered, overly sensitive after cumming.  
Eren gave one last peck at the tip and moved his way up peeking his head out of the covers. He gives a cheeky grin to tiger staring down at him. Eren sits up straddling Alex, grinding his hardened cock on the tiger, he put on his best pouting face “Alex~no fair I wanted to taste.”  
“And I wanted to sleep.”  
“But I still have plans for a ride after sucking on a lollipop. What am I going to use for lube?” he pouted to the red-eyed man lying beneath him.  
"So know I'm your amusement park?" he said with a smile. Alex wriggles to sit up having his back leaning up against the bed frame. His crimson eyes looked at the sharp blue ones. He lifted the leopard's chin and kissed him. A strong taste of spearmint came from the leopard's mouth. Alexander’s crimson eyes darkened wanting more of the taste. He pushed through the leopard's lips, his tongue snaked in working every part of Eren’s mouth thoroughly invoking his dominance on the leopard's mouth as he moved to be on top.“So you're worried about lube. Let's see if I can fix that.” he lifts the leopard's legs above his head and dived straight for the leopard's ass. The same mint taste coming from there like the rest of Eren’s body. He twirled his tongue around, circling the rim of the leopard’s ass. He delved in pushing his tongue in and out. He licked, prodded, and nipped and the leopard's plump ass, the minty taste making him salivate more than normal.  
Alex’s tongue-work set Eren into a withering mess. The intrusion of his ass sent shivers to his dick leaking pre across his abdomen. Eren could feel himself becoming slick and messy. Eren let out a grown begging for Alex to hurry up. Alex lifts his head up replacing his tongue with two fingers right away.  
“Ahh! Alex, emm nigh-Ah!”  
Alex scissored the leopard making his inside soft and stretched, later adding a third finger. Alex curled his fingers inward extending his middle to rub against the leopard’s prostate. Eren arched his back trembling as he cried out the tiger’s name. Once Alex was satisfied with his work he kissed his way up the leopard's body. A burst of fresh mint hit the tiger all the way up to Eren’s ear. “What do you want?” Alex asked hungrily, licking the outer shell of Eren’s ear.  
Eren shivered struggling to get out his request, “I-I want, I want you inside Me.”  
Alex nipped at the sensitive spot behind Eren’s ear lobe earning a gasp then lined himself up to the pretty, pink, tight hole. He pressed in slowly capturing a moan with his lips. Eren could feel the thick cock stretching his hole even more than the fingers ever could. Alex increased his pace Eren barely able to hold on his nails digging into the tiger’s back. Alex groaned, leaning down nipping and biting down on Eren’s neck. The leopard screamed out in pleasure exposing his neck more to the tiger’s teeth. Alex dragged his tongue against his claiming mark feeling the individual grooves and small beads of blood underneath his tongue. He moved his tongue toward Eren’s chest. He rolled the pink buds between his tongue and teeth lightly, then sucking ferociously, all the while slamming his cock into Eren’s tight ass. Eren could barely breathe as his insides were being stirred up and his chest attack. Alex bit Eren once more around the red and abused nipple pulling out of the smaller man. Eren let out a yelp at the sudden emptiness inside. He sprung up glaring at the raven-haired man. “why the hell did you stop?!” Eren panted chest heaving and dick still throbbing.  
Alex moved in stating in a deep lust filled voice that was slow, articulate, and enticing. It almost made Eren cum right then and there “You said you wanted to ride, and it just so happens your cute little ass is tight enough to ride this ride.”  
It took Eren a moment to understand what the tiger said as his body tingled from the tiger's voice. He came back to his senses when Alex leaned back. Eren could feel the tiger's eyes roaming all over his body. He looks at Alexander's face having a challenging smirk saying ‘I’m waiting’. Eren locked on to the plump lips made red with his blood. He crushed his lip onto the black cat’s, teeth clacking, tongue ravishing the other's mouth in a desperate kiss. Tounge tied, Eren pushed Alex on his back moving to straddle the man. Eren released the lock the taste of iron still lingering. His hands wandered over the toned torso grinding against the hard cock prodding him from behind. Alex let out a pleased hum loving the show Eren was putting on. Eren angled toward the throbbing member. impaling himself once more on the cock he loved he whipped his head back in a primal moan. He started at a slow pace focusing all his energy into his hips. The bouncing became more rapid his ass twitched each time his cock hit the abs below making sloppy wet slapping sounds.  
Alex met every bounce with a thrust creating bruising contact. Eren let out a goodie moan as his prostate was being pounded with the strength of Alexander and gravity on his side. The heat was building up as the same tension formed in the leopard's stomach. He tightened his wall around the tiger choking out, “Alex-Alex, I’m ganna…” Alex let out a growl as he pounded harder into the suffocating pressure, chasing his orgasm.  
Eren’s spots shimmered on his back as he hilted himself cumming hard over the tiger, his semen streaking across Alex's chest and abs. Another spasm of his cock sent a shot hitting the tigers face. Alex shoved deep into the leopard’s body cumming right after Eren, his stripes rippling down his back in waves.  
Eren collapsed panting on top of Alex still joined together. He looked up at Alex sweaty, out of breath, eyes glazed a bit from the rough sex. He shifted a bit feeling his own cum being smeared between their sticky conjoined body's as he moved to kiss the tiger once more. This was more of a lazy kiss compared to their rash and rushed ravishing kisses before. They stay this way in a comforting embrace until the sun no longer peeked in the sky, content in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> As the days go on, none of Alexander's friends know why his breath always smells like spearmint.


End file.
